Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
| producer = Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall Fred Fuchs Sam Mercer | screenplay = Kevin Campbell | producer = Melinda Rediger | starring = | narrator = John Cleese (Nutcracker) | music = Basil Poledouris | studio = | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 65 minutes | country = | language = English }} Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse is a 2001 direct-to-video animated film produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Walt Disney Television Animation, Amblin Entertainment, The Kennedy/Marshall Company and American Zoetrope, with the animation production being done at Toon City Animation in Manila, Philippines. It is the first of two direct-to-video films spin off from the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse. The events of the film take place during the second season of Disney and Warner Bros.' House of Mouse. Plot After a successful Christmas Eve show, Mickey wishes the guests a safe trip home. However, Goofy points out that they and the guests cannot leave the House of Mouse as a snowstorm has blocked up all the exits. The guests are worried, but Mickey decides to hold a free-of-charge Christmas party for them until the storm lets up. Unfortunately, Donald isn't feeling the Christmas spirit. So Mickey and Minnie play different Christmas cartoons to get him in the spirit. The cartoons they show include Donald trying to ice-skate and constantly destroying snowmen Huey, Dewey and Louie are building in a competition, Pluto trying to get Chip and Dale out of Mickey's x-mas tree, the Mickey version of the Nutcracker, along with Ludwig Von Drake's "The Science of Santa", Mickey decorating his house in blinding lights that can be seen outside of town, and interviews about what everyone wants for Christmas or feels grateful for. After all this, everyone, including villains like Jafar, are happy that everyone is enjoying Christmas. However, Donald still refuses to change his mood, promptly souring the crowd's mood. Upset that everything he tried didn't lift Donald's Christmas spirit, Mickey heads to the roof, where he tells Jiminy Cricket that all he wanted was for his friend to be happy and enjoy Christmas; Jiminy advises him to wish upon a star. Mickey does so and the star falls into his hands. Mickey returns to Donald, who he offers the honor of putting the star on the tree. Donald does so, instantly becoming jolly. The star magically begins redecorating the club, turning the reefs golden and giving the Magic Mirror a Santa hat, while turning Jafar's staff into a candy cane. Various languages saying Merry Christmas appear on the television as Mickey announces one last cartoon before a carol. After Mickey's Christmas Carol, everyone gathers on the stage, singing "The Best Christmas of All"; the camera catches Hades, Hook and Jafar not singing, prompting them to do so once they notice. Mickey wishes everyone a Merry Christmas as Tinker Bell ends the film. Characters * Johnny Yong Bosch as Mickey Mouse * Eden Riegel as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Kate Higgins as Daisy Duck * Jamieson Price as Goofy * Bill Farmer as Pluto, and Practical Pig * Tress MacNeille and Laura Bailey as Chip 'n' Dale * Laura Bailey, Eden Riegel and Kirk Thornton as Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Jollyland * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Robby Benson as Beast * Matthew Mercer as Ludwig Von Drake and Mad Hatter * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Pat Carroll as Ursula * John Cleese as the Narrator (The Nutcracker segment) * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (The Nutcracker and Mickey's Christmas Carol segments) * Mary Kay Bergman as Minnie Mouse (The Nutcracker segment) * Christopher Eccleston as Ludwig Von Drake (The Nutcracker segment) * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Edan Gross as Christopher Robin * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Corey Burton as Gus, Scar and Grumpy * Maurice LaMarche as Lumiere * J.P. Manoux as Kuzco * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Michael Gough as Gopher * Patricia Parris as Daisy Duck (Mickey's Christmas Carol segment) * Rob Paulsen as Jaq * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Kevin Schon as Timon * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * April Winchell as Mother Von Drake * Sally Dworsky as Nala * Andre Stojka as Owl * Carolyn Gardner as Snow White * Nikita Hopkins as Roo * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Rick Logan as Aladdin / Chorus * Bobbi Page as Jasmine / Chorus * Kath Soucie as Kanga * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Hook * Joseph Williams as Simba * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck (Mickey's Christmas Carol segment) * Michael Keaton as Pete (Mickey's Christmas Carol segment) * Steve Martin as Goofy (Mickey's Christmas Carol segment) * Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * James Earl Jones as Mufasa ** Jack Angel provides the singing voice of Mufasa. Cartoons * Donald on Ice (1999) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) * The Nutcracker (1999) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) In addition, certain pieces of animation in the House segments are recycled the series episodes "Clarabelle's Christmas List", "Pete's Christmas Caper", "House of Turkey" and "Mickey vs. Shelby". Also, clips from the Mickey Mouse Works short "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" are played at one point. External links * * Category:2001 animated films Category:2001 films Category:2001 direct-to-video films Category:Directorial debut films Category:American Christmas films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Donald Duck films Category:Mickey Mouse films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:American films Category:Animated Christmas films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s Christmas films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Disney Television Animation films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Film scores by Basil Poledouris Category:Film scores by Zoë Poledouris Category:Film scores by John Van Tongeren Category:Film scores by Shirley Walker Category:Films scored by J. Peter Robinson Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Sam Mercer Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films